This invention relates to fastening systems, and more particularly to such systems for interconnecting large sheets of plastic material including glass along the entire end thereof utilizing extruded plastic male and female fasteners.
The interconnection of large sheets of plastics materials including glass are difficult to intercouple and normally require permanent, expensive frame-type structures which may require special design, are expensive, and make installation and removal of the large sheets difficult. This is particularly true with respect to double walled plastic sheets because even on their interconnection using frames and other means the interior of the double walled structure is vulnerable unless somehow sealed in a manner to prevent exposure of the interior to the environment. Although these structures can be taped, fused or interconnected in other ways, the interconnection is either permanent or not satisfactory and in many instances incapable of being disconnected without damaging the interconnected sheets and preventing the reuse of the means used for interconnecting the sheets in the first instance. Of course, interconnecting large cast sheets of plastics or glass along an entire longitudinal edge thereof in a quick, inexpensive manner and likewise separating the structures without damaging the sheets or their interconnecting system would be highly advantageous.